


In Locked Rooms

by casual_distance



Series: Secret Places [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Omega/Omega, Ownership, Secret Relationship, Slavery, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party is an excuse for alphas to show off their omega pets.  Castiel sits quietly beside his alpha, eyes down, posture perfect.  His alpha thinks he's on his best behavior, but it's only a show.  It's only a way to make it through the evening until the omegas are dismissed and Castiel can finally be with his omega lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Locked Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Potential trigger warning: Omegas are property in this world, so that comes with a lot of negative things: abuse, rape, etc. None of it is really explored in this fic but it’s mentioned and a definite undertone to the fic, so read with caution of those things are of concern to you.

Castiel sits next to his alpha, head lowered, eyes on his plate, hands folded in his lap. His collar is a heavy weight against his throat. It's slightly too tight, but his alpha likes it that way, likes it when he takes it off to reveal red lines left behind.

Castiel closes his eyes and swallows heavily, pushing away those thoughts. If he smells upset or distressed, his alpha will be displeased, especially tonight. So he wills away those feelings and waits with an empty mind.

He's not hungry even though his plate is full. His alpha made him eat before they came; it’s unseemly for an omega to eat while their alphas do.

His alpha reaches up and rests a hand against the back of Castiel's neck. His nails dig into Castiel’s skin and his thumb presses against Castiel's jaw. Castiel tilts his head obediently. His alpha is showing off his mark. The bite is livid against Castiel's skin, freshly re-bitten just for tonight. His alpha had him wear a top that sits low on the slopes of his shoulders. He, unlike some of the other male omegas at the table, is wearing pants, but only because his alpha hates dresses. Too much work, too much fuss. Castiel is thankful his alpha hasn't realized how easy it would be to mount him if he were wearing nothing under a dress or a skirt.

Castiel is also thankful his alpha is not exceptionally smart.

Dinner finishes, the alphas pushing back their plates and praising their host, though the host was not the one to cook the meal. It would have been the omega slaves Castiel can smell from where he sits.

The omegas are dismissed, led by a slave dressed up as a servant to a small sitting room. It smells only of omega in the room, no alpha. The scent of heat underlies it all. The slave closes the door and locks it. If the omegas need anything they are to knock and the slave will answer. They are not allowed to leave on their own.

Water and wine, with a small selection of cheeses and crackers, is set out on side tables. Omegas cluster together in the room, friends gathering with friends. A few couple off and wander into the corners of the room, disappearing behind curtains or turning chairs so their backs are to the rest of the room. Castiel knows that soon the scent of arousal and slick will fill the room, the low murmurs of the rest of them covering the small gasps and cries that will come from these hiding places.

Castiel joins a small group that stands near the door. He doesn't know very many of them well, but in these rooms no one is unwelcome. They greet Castiel with smiles and introduce themselves. Castiel smiles back but he does not join the conversation; he's waiting.

Soon enough, the door to the room opens again to admit one last omega. He's swathed head to toe in filmy fabrics, his broad chest and narrow hips visible, the sway of his cock easily seen even though his face is hidden from view. He is their host's omega, and their host puts on a jealous display with him. It's only in this room that he is allowed to bare himself to others.

He starts to unwind the fabric from around his head. Castiel leaves his group to assist him. It's slow work but soon enough green eyes blink at him dazedly as they adjust to the light of the room. The corners crinkle as the omega smiles at Castiel.

Castiel smiles back. "Hello, Dean."

Dean finishes undressing with Castiel's help, leaving himself naked. A robe hangs on a hook by the door, and Castiel takes it to hold up for Dean to slide his arms into.

"Are you hungry?" Castiel asks as Dean ties the robe closed.

"Yeah. Didn't get to eat before. "

They walk together to the provided snacks. Castiel pours a glass of wine while Dean piles cheeses and crackers onto a plate. Dean makes a face at the food.

"Can't provide real food," Dean grumbles.

Castiel laughs softly. "Omegas don't eat."

Dean rolls his eyes. He accepts the glass from Castiel and drinks deeply before handing it back. Castiel watches Dean shove a few cubes of cheese into his mouth. Castiel hides his smile behind the glass of wine as he takes a sip. Dean is the least graceful omega Castiel has ever encountered. It's part of what drew Castiel to him in the first place.

A bitten-off cry makes itself heard over the din of the room. Dean glances over Castiel's shoulder into the shadows of the far corner. His eyes linger and Castiel wonders what he sees, if it's shadows moving together, or the flash of pale skin glowing in the dark, or a hand gripping the edge of a chair. Castiel closes his eyes and inhales deeply, catching the scent of arousal, from the hidden omegas, from Dean.

Castiel opens his eyes to see Dean staring at him. His pupils are blown wide and Castiel knows his are no better. For Castiel, the scent of slick and heat is what causes lust to pool in his gut, not the scent of alpha or rut. In this he and Dean are alike- their bodies and hearts drawn to those like themselves, drawn to other omegas.

Dean sets his plate down on the table and takes the wine from Castiel. He drinks the last of it, eyes locked on Castiel. He sets the glass down next to his plate. When Dean offers Castiel his hand, Castiel takes it and lets himself be led into the shadows with the rest of the omegas that have paired off.

Dean has a chair tucked away in the corner of the room. A curtain hangs from the ceiling, hiding it from view. Dean settles into it and pulls Castiel into his lap. Castiel follows easily, straddling Dean's thighs, his knees sinking into the plush fabric of the chair. Omega arousal is thick here in the shadows, and the scent of it curls into Castiel's gut, spreads heat through Castiel's limbs. Dean's robe slides open and Castiel can see how it's already affecting him too.

Castiel leans forward. He presses his forehead to Dean's and meet Dean's dark gaze. He tips his chin forward. Dean's breath is hot against his mouth, smelling of wine. Their noses brush. Dean sighs softly, lips parting, but Castiel doesn't close the distance, doesn't press his lips to Dean's.

Instead he moves away, presses his nose to the line of Dean's jaw. He inhales the scent of soap on Dean's skin. It nearly masks Dean’s natural scent, the intent of the soap, but this close, Castiel can still smell him, dark woods and leather and something dangerous that takes root in Castiel every time he smells it. 

Right now, that scent is laced with arousal and makes Castiel exhale sharply. It's been too long since he's been able to smell Dean like this. Castiel drags his nose down Dean's neck to the curve where it meets his shoulder. Dean shudders under him, hands tightening on Castiel's hips. He tips his head to the side and lets Castiel scent him. Castiel draws in deep breaths, holding it in as long as he dares before he has to exhale against Dean's throat.

Dean groans, his head falling back against the chair.

"Cas," he moans. He pulls on Castiel's hips, drawing him closer.

Castiel gives in and licks a line up Dean's neck. Dean groans again and his arms go around Castiel's waist. He wraps them tightly, dragging Castiel in until their hips are pressed flush together. Castiel moans into Dean's neck as he cock presses against Dean's. They're both hard and Castiel ruts against Dean involuntarily.

Dean hisses and bucks up against Castiel. "Fuck, Cas."

The air between them fills with arousal, their scents mixing together. Castiel can feel the first bloom of slick between his ass cheeks and he pushes off Dean to climb to his feet. Dean watches as Castiel pulls his shirt over his head and drops it to the floor. He wiggles out of his pants and his underwear, kicking them aside. He can't remove his collar; his alpha has locked it in place tonight. They both ignore it.

Castiel stands before Dean, watching as Dean's eyes trace up his body. They linger on Castiel's cock where it juts hard and red from his body before they continue up to meet Castiel's. They stare at each other, and the air grows dense between them, anticipation building under Castiel's skin.

When he finally moves, Dean's already reaching for him. They come together in a hungry kiss, Castiel's mouth open to let Dean's tongue in, his fingers digging into the skin of Dean's shoulders. Dean clutches at his hips, drags Castiel over his legs so they can move against each other, their cocks sliding past each other. The rut together, Dean's hands roaming over Castiel's back and hips and thighs. Castiel gasps into the space between them, as small as it, one sound mixing with the rest.

Castiel pushes back on Dean's shoulders, shifting his knees under him so that he can rise over Dean's lap, hips rocking forward. Slick coats his thighs.

"Dean," he breathes. "Please... can I... I- I want-"

Dean twists his hands into Castiel's hair and pulls him into a kiss. Castiel clings to him, returning it eagerly. When they part, Dean rests his forehead against Castiel's.

"You sure?" he asks, voice cracking.

Castiel nods.

Dean shudders. He loosens his grip in Castiel's hair and slides his hands down Castiel's neck and over his back. Castiel moans and arches into the touch. Dean's fingers dig into Castiel's ass and he pulls Castiel closer. Castiel spreads his legs wider. Dean's fingers slip further back, dipping into the space between Castiel's legs, running across his rim. Castiel moans, his hips rocking back onto Dean's fingers. Dean presses forward, lifting his face to kiss Castiel again as he works his fingers into Castiel's channel.

Castiel moans into the kiss. His thighs tremble as Dean touches him, thrusting his fingers in and out of Castiel.

"Dean, please," he gasps and Dean withdraws his fingers. He grips his own cock as he pushes on Castiel's hips. Castiel sinks down onto Dean's erection, a low, long moan escaping him. His head rolls back and Castiel pants desperately. It only ever feels like this with Dean; it's never like this with his alpha, never feels so good, never makes him feel so full, never makes his body hum, his fingers tingle, his cock throb.

Dean moans against Castiel's throat as Castiel settles onto Dean's lap, Dean fully inside him. They sit still together, Dean's hands gentle against Castiel's waist. Castiel pants into Dean's mouth until it becomes too much. He rocks his hips, pulling a low whine from Dean. It starts slow, Castiel rolling his hips, learning Dean again, learning what it feels like to have Dean inside him, Dean pressing up against him, Dean's hips bucking up into his own.

Before long, it's too little, and Castiel moves faster. He rises and falls against Dean, his hands braced on Dean's shoulders. Dean guides him, hands on Castiel's hips, pushing him up and pulling him down, adding force to Castiel's drop.

They kiss, the rhythm of their thrusts making it sloppy, uncoordinated. They move together, clutching at each other. Castiel's slick makes the glide of Dean's cock inside him easy as Castiel rides him. Castiel moans into Dean's mouth. He can feel slick slide down his thighs, feel the damp press and stick of his skin against Dean's. 

The space between them is heavy with scent. There's Dean and Castiel and arousal and slick and happiness and _yes please more_. Castiel breathes it in, greedy, hungry. He tries his best to memorize it through the haze of his pleasure, but he knows he won't remember it tomorrow, a week from now, a month from now. The thought makes him whine. Some of his distress must come through, because Dean shushes him, a hand coming up to cup the back of his head.

"I've got you, Cas," he says softly, hand stroking. "You're here."

"Dean," Castiel gasps.

"Yeah." Dean thrusts up harder. The force of it pushes a whimper from his throat. The sound makes Dean groan and he dig his nails into Castiel's hips as he works to keep up the harsh pace.

They don’t move together for long, not when they haven’t been together for weeks, not when they're both so desperate. Cas feels the stutter of Dean's hips against him before Dean speaks.

"Cas- close," Dean manages. He uses Cas's hips to leverage him off. Castiel whines even as he goes; he knows Dean can't come inside him. Omega arousal on his skin he can explain away, but come inside himself- even that of an omega- he can't hide. Castiel staggers off the chair and sinks to his knees before Dean. Dean moans at the sight and then hisses in pleasure as Castiel takes Dean's cock into his mouth.

Castiel's eyes roll up at the taste. His own slick mixes with the musky taste of Dean's cock. Castiel works his mouth over Dean, sucking hard. Dean grips the arms of the chair and thrusts into Castiel's mouth. It's not long before Dean's groans Castiel's name in warning. Castiel opens his eyes and stares at Dean. He sucks hard just as Dean meets his eyes and Dean covers his mouth with hand to stifle his shout as he comes in Castiel's mouth. Castiel swallows his come, moaning at the taste. He suckles at Dean's cock until Dean relaxes into the chair.

"Stop, Cas," he pants.

Castiel pulls off and presses a soft kiss to the head of his cock. He looks up to find Dean smiling at him. He holds his hands out to Castiel.

"Come 'ere, Cas," he slurs.

Castiel climbs into his lap, and Dean wraps one arm around Castiel's waist. He reaches behind Castiel to work fingers into him, coating them with Castiel's slick. Castiel moans and rocks back into the touch. He nearly cries when Dean pulls out; he wants Dean to stay buried in him, wants Dean inside him so far he won't be able to get Dean out of him. He's never liked being knotted- he's always hated being stuck, hated the stretch and pull of it, but he'd do it for Dean, let Dean stay locked in his body if Dean were capable of it. He wants them to be trapped together, wants it so fiercely he whines with it.

Dean presses a soft kiss to Castiel's mouth. He wraps his slick-wet hand around Castiel's cock and starts stroking.

"Wanna see you come, Cas. It's been so long," Dean whispers.

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's neck and nods. He rests his forehead against Dean's and stares into Dean's eyes. He pants against Dean's mouth as Dean strokes him hard and fast.

"No- No, Dean, I can't- Not on-"

"Shhh.... it's okay, Cas," Dean interrupts.

"I'm going to-"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead. Come on, Cas. Wanna see you."

Castiel's eyes close, but he forces them open; he wants to watch Dean, wants to see him. He holds Dean's gaze as his orgasm rolls through him. He whines against Dean's mouth, his hips jerking with it, his come pulsing over Dean's hand, onto his stomach. Dean murmurs encouragement until Castiel collapses against him, panting heavily into Dean's throat.

Dean stops stroking him, but leaves his hand curled around Castiel's cock, letting it go soft within his grip. Castiel relaxes against Dean, tucking his face into Dean's neck.

"I've missed you," Castiel whispers.

Dean huffs softly. "Yeah, missed you too." His arm tightens around Castiel, holding him closely.

They stay curled together until another omega, a redhead Castiel vaguely recognizes, brings a damp cloth to them. She hands it to Dean with a wink and then leaves them alone. Dean wipes his hand off and then gently pushes Castiel away to clean his stomach and Castiel's cock of his come. Dean drops the cloth over the arm of the chair onto the floor.

"I've got somethin' to ask you," Dean says. He rubs his hand up and down Castiel's arm.

Castiel makes a questioning noise, enjoying the comfort of the aftermath of their intimacy, the easy touches Dean gives him, the accidental scent marking.

The sounds of sex and the scents of arousal from those who have done the same as Dean and Castiel have waned, giving away to the same soft conversations and smells of relaxed pleasure. No one has given warning yet, so the couples stay cuddled together as long as possible.

"My alpha, he's planning a trip for work. He's going to be gone for several weeks."

Castiel frowns up at Dean.

"He's sending me to the Golden Lock."

Castiel sits back on Dean's thighs, eyebrows raised. The Golden Lock is an omega spa. It's staffed only with omegas and the occasional beta. It's advertised to alphas as a place to keep omega mates safe, to lock them up and keep them from being taken or from straying. In omega circles it's known as a place to get away, to be safe, even if only for a little while. If you took another omega with you, what you and that other omega did was between you and them.

"I've convinced him to let me bring some friends. Charlie's going with me. So is Gilda. I was... I was hoping you'd come with me too."

Castiel's mouth drops open. He stares at Dean, eyes wide. Dean grips Castiel's arms as tightly as he dares.

"It'll be three weeks, Cas. Three weeks we can be together."

Three weeks without prying eyes, without questioning noses, without the overbearing presence of alpha.

Castiel's breath hitches in his chest, and tears pool in his eyes. He lurches forward to wrap his arms around Dean's neck, holding tightly to him. He shouldn't. He shouldn't go. Three weeks with Dean, three weeks away from his alpha, three weeks as close to freedom as they would get- Castiel fears he won't be able to go back, won't be able to submit to this life again, but he can't say no. He can't not go, can't deny Dean, can't do anything except nod against Dean's shoulder and squeeze his eyes shut.

Dean feels his nod and wraps him into a tight hug. Castiel feels Dean's chest expand with a breath, but before he can speak, a woman's voice breaks the peace of the room.

"The alphas will be coming down soon," she announces.

Castiel tucks his face into Dean's neck and squeezes. Dean squeezes back. Castiel pulls away. He presses a quick kiss to Dean's mouth before sliding out of his lap. He gathers his clothes and gets in line for the bathroom, still naked. The other omegas in line are also naked, their clothes held in their arms. One by one, they take their time in the bathroom to clean up and wash away slick and semen and the scent of arousal.

By the time Castiel takes his turn and emerges from the bathroom dressed, Dean is gone. Castiel knows he'll have gone back to his room to shower; Dean only sees his alpha for nights like these or when his alpha mounts him during a rut. His alpha doesn't even concern himself with Dean's heat; he's drawn only by power and money.

When Castiel's alpha arrives, Castiel is relieved to see he's drunk, wavering on his feet, eyes half closed and bloodshot. Castiel watches him through his eyelashes, careful that his alpha doesn't see him watching. When he falls into the back of the car that will take them home, his alpha drags him close. He sniffs the air and wrinkles his nose.

"You reek," his alpha slurs.

"One of the omegas was in heat," Castiel answers softly.

His alpha snorts. "Damn bitches can't keep it in your pants," he mutters. He yanks on Castiel's collar. Castiel sways with it. He braces for another rough tug, but it never comes. His alpha's hand falls away and snoring fills the back seat. Castiel closes his eyes and shudders.

He contents himself with thoughts of Dean, and when the invitation comes two weeks later for Castiel to join Dean at the Golden Lock, something like hope swells in him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna do more with this, but I'm also trying to get some other promised sequels/fics done. Guess we’ll see!
> 
> If you like non-traditional A/B/O fics, I've put together [a list of them on my tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/post/134791929013/uncommon-destiel-abo-fics). If you're looking for more to read, check it out. Also, if you know of any fics not already on the list, send them my way!


End file.
